The Magic of Christmas
by BlueDream1
Summary: After the breakup and their last meeting at the airport, Kate is faced with spending her first Christmas without Jack. The emotions are high, and as she remembers the good times, something will happen that might make her believe in the magic of Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Magic of Christmas

**Pairing:** Jate

**Rating: T** for now; will get **M** in later chapters ;)

**Status of Fic: **WIP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

**Author's Notes: **This is written for all the Jaters out there, for I cannot even wish for more amazing group of people to share this journey with than you all are *hug* Originally, it was supposed to be a Christmas gift for all of you, but due to some…uhm…_technical_ problems (that I will reveal later, ´cause I don't want to spoil a surprise), it couldn't be done for Christmas, so I decided to leave it as the New Year´s one.

This whole fic was inspired by the beautiful song of Sarah McLachlan – _Wintersong_, so I would advise to all of you to listen to it while reading this fic, ´cause it really manages to evoke the right spirit. (and ´cause I want you to know it by heart by the last chapter *shifty*, when a little surprise is waiting for you) I´m not sure about Fanfiction´s policy about linking to other sites, so I won´t do it, but – just type the name and the singer in youtube toolbar and I´m sure you´ll find it ;)

Anyway, that would be it…for now. :)

Let´s finally go back to the story and** - **here´s a toast that 2009, even though it doesn't rhyme as well as 200J8, is another amazing year for Jate!

_**The Magic of Christmas**_

**CHAPTER 1**

She felt a tear sliding down her cheek as she watched him sleep. His hands were crossed on his chest, his eyes closed, his head leaned a bit sideways, his cheeks lovely shade of pink. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so full of that faith in the magic of Christmas that only kids had. Another tear slid down her cheek as she realized she wasn't able to give him what he wanted the most: _Jack_.

Her mind flashed back to the conversation they shared before he fell asleep.

_˝Hmmm…how about…this one tonight? ˝she said, going through the pile of books lying on his nightstand and picking up Alice in Wonderland. She knew it wasn't the best thing to do, ´cause it would only get harder for both her and Aaron, but despite being angry at Jack and hating him for leaving them, she still wanted him to be a part of their lives, even if just spiritually; and she couldn't bring herself to deny both of them that chance, especially not on Christmas. She looked sideways at Aaron expectantly, but he shook his head._

_˝No, Mummy, Jack will lead that one, tomowwow. ˝he said seriously and she felt her heart breaking. She had tried to explain to him a couple of times that Jack wouldn't be back; and he had even given it up for a while; but as Christmas started approaching, he started to bring it up again, convinced that Santa would bring him Jack back._

_˝Sweetie…˝she said carefully, laying down the book and lifting him to move him closer, so he was now facing her. ˝I don't think Jack will be here tomorrow. Or any other day. ˝she added sadly. ˝He loves you very much, ˝she hurried, swallowing down tears, determined not to break down in front of him, ˝but he...he…˝she paused, not sure how to continue. How to explain to a three year old who worshiped him like no one else what Jack had become. She took a deep breath and continued. ˝He´s in a very bad place right now and… and I don't see him coming out of it soon, okay, sweetie? ˝_

_He looked up at her, his big blue eyes digging into hers and Kate felt her heart breaking a bit more. He reached up and brought his little hand on her face; then, without saying anything, gently wiped away the tear that had somehow managed to escape her eye, in spite of her efforts. ˝Don´t be sad, Mummy. ˝he said cutely, and, still tracing the path of her tear with his finger, looked up at her and said: Can I tell you a secwet, Mummy? ˝_

_She chuckled, amused at his seriousness. ˝Sure, bud. ˝_

_He leaned forward, his hands on both sides of her neck. ˝Yestewday in pweschool, we wlote lettews to Santa. We dlew snowmen and laindeels and then Mws Cole helped us to wlite down what we wanted for Cwistmas. She told us to keep it undel the pillow and that Santa would bwing that to us on Cwistmas day if we wele good. ˝he explained seriously, and a ball formed in her throat, sensing where this was going. He got off of her lap, and crawled to his pillow on all fours; then returned back and settled himself on her legs, offering her something. She took the folded paper and he leaned forward, pressing his little hand on her face and whispering in her ear. ˝And I wished fol Jack. ˝he said as she unfolded the paper, her hand going to her mouth to suppress the cry as she looked down on it. There, in messy child´s handwriting, it said: dEaL sAnTa, I WaNt JaCk. ˝See, Mummy? I was a good boy and Santa will bwing us Jack back. ˝he said as if it was the most logical thing on planet and Kate had to try very hard to force back the tears that were threatening to spill every second. _

_She thought about convincing him some more, but she knew she would be fighting the lost battle: when it came to stubbornness, he definitely inherited it from his uncle. So she took a deep breathe and decided to leave it for now, although aware that she would have to talk to him about it more deeply. ˝Okay, buddy. ˝she finally said, hoping that the present she had bought him would be sufficient to take his attention off of the disappointment he would surely experience the next day when he wakes up and not finds Jack there. ˝But…can you promise Mummy one thing? ˝she asked, playing with the buttons on his pajamas. ˝If you don't find…Jack tomorrow, don't be mad at Santa, okay, ´cause sometimes even Santa can't make everything come true, okay? ˝_

_He watched her intensely for a couple of seconds before he finally nodded. ˝Okay, Mummy, I pwomise. ˝_

_She smiled and kissed him; then got up and helped him get under the covers. ˝Okay, time for sleep now, sweet pea. ˝she said as she tucked him in. _

_She leaned down to give him a kiss; and he wrapped his little arms tightly around her neck. ˝I love you, Mummy. ˝_

_She smiled and hugged him back. ˝I love you too, sweetie. So much. ˝she whispered as she pulled away, placing herself on the chair and leaning back as she watched him drifting to sleep_.

˝I´m sorry, baby, I´m so sorry. ˝she whispered quietly, tears now streaming down her face, blurring her vision as she silently cried next to him, her hand on top of his. After a couple of minutes, she finally managed to calm herself down; getting up and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. She reached for the lamp on the nightstand and turned it off; then headed for the door, turning around to look at him one last time. As she stood there, her mind flashed to some other time, time when she way happy…when they were all happy.

_`Dear, dear! How queer everything is to-day! And yesterday things went on just as usual…´she heard his voice as she approached the door, stopping at the doorstep to watch him read to Aaron; her lips stretching in tender smile at seeing how natural he was with him. _

She closed her eyes and reopened them again, trying to force back the memory, because she knew it would hurt even more. But it was easier to say than to do, ´cause the remainders of him were everywhere she would go. She looked at Aaron one last time; then silently closed the door behind…

____

Hope you liked it! The more reviews, the faster the update will be ;)

Once again, **Happy New Year** to all of you! *grouphug*


	2. Chapter 2

Tnx for the nice words, guys! *hug* As promised, here is the new one. And, to those of you sad that I said I wouldn't make a sequel of that previous one, this is practically what I had in mind anyway, or, at least it _will_ be once I get to the point in the story when Jack and Kate reunite. ;)

**CHAPTER 2**

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard, pulled out a glass, closed it; then opened another one. She poured herself a glass of wine, then returned the bottle in the cupboard, closing it behind. She took the glass and went pass the hallway into the living room. She put the glass down on a little table in the middle, took off her shoes and placed herself on the couch, lifting her legs, pulling up the blanket and tucking herself in before reaching for the glass again. She leaned backwards, took a little sip; then leaned her head back against the couch, watching the flames in the fireplace compete with the lights of the Christmas tree as in which could flicker faster and stronger. _It looked beautiful. Even as a child, she treasured moments like those the most: watching the lights of Christmas tree do their dance. _She looked down on the couch and her face went sad again: last _year, he was there with her too._ She gently brushed her hand across the place he would usually sit. _She missed him. She missed him so much._ She considered going to bed, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep, not yet, and she suspected it would be even worse upstairs, not really wanting to go to the empty bed. So she stayed on the couch, pensive, her need to have him there, have him _close_, growing stronger and stronger with every second passed.

She reached up behind her neck and unclasped the necklace, bringing it in front and placing a small ring on her palm. She gently brushed her finger across the little diamond on top. _How in the world could everything go wrong so fast? _She remembered how he looked the last time she saw him, at the airport. _His clothes was messy, his eyes tired, and the beard…the beard made him look like he was at least ten years older._ She wondered if he had let it grow just in spite of her, as she remembered the playful way in which he had asked if she didn't like the scruff. She chuckled. _He probably did._ She smiled as she remembered how he had held the towel for her; then went on to kiss her. The smile faded from her lips. She twirled the ring between her fingers; the closest reminder of him she still had. _Would she forget it all one day? His voice, his face, his touches? Would she wake up one day and realize she doesn't remember anymore the way his kisses taste or the way his skin feels under her touch? The way his body feels inside of her? _She shivered at the thought_. She didn't want to forget, she wanted to cherish it in her memory for as long as she lived._ She closed her eyes, trying to revive the moment they had made love in the shower; but it was all blur to her. With every day passed, the traces of him on her skin faded more and more. She could still picture his face or remember their moments as if it was yesterday, but it was harder with senses: his touches, his kisses, his scent. _Would it all fade away completely one day?_

She shook her head, trying to chase away those thoughts. She opened her eyes. _She needed something. A noise. Music. Anything. Something in the background to keep the sad thoughts away._ She got up and crossed the room, stopping in front of the stereo and going through a couple of cd-s, finally finding the one she was looking for_. It was their favorite winter album: they had listened to it many nights while curled up in front of the fireplace together, her back leaning against his chest and his arms wrapped around her protectively as he sang the words quietly into her ear._ She looked down on the cover. _Sarah McLachlan: Wintersong._ She smiled. _This ought to revive the feeling of him on her skin and convince her she wouldn't forget it ever._ She put it in and waited until the familiar melody began to play silently; then turned to go back to the couch. Passing the bookshelf, something caught her eye. She stopped, not sure if it would be the smartest thing to do. _She knew it wouldn't. But even though she was aware she wasn't doing herself a favor, that it would hurt even more, she needed to have him there, with her, if only virtually._ Having made her decision, she bent down and reached for something; then straightened up again. With it in hands, she returned on the couch, sitting down and making herself comfortable, before looking down at the photo album that laid in her lap.

With her fingers, she gently traced the letters carved on its cover; the words that once would evoke a happy smile on her face, now only a painful memory. _Jack, Kate and Aaron: A family_. She stared at the words, not able to resist the smile as she remembered the occasion he had given it to her.

..................

_They were lying on the bed, having just made love; their bodies draped over each other; his fingers gently stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep. ˝Still sad about the photos? ˝he asked gently, playing with her curl. The day before, she had lost most of her photos, due to her hard disk crashing. She was angry at herself for not developing them, most of them being dear memories of the time spent together over the past couple of weeks. _

_˝Yeah. ˝she replied quietly, her face resting on his chest. _

_˝I have something for you. ˝he said softly; pulling her away gently and reaching for the nightstand drawer. _

_She watched him, confused, as he pulled out something from the drawer; then turned to face her again._

_˝Go on, open it. ˝he encouraged, and she carefully unwrapped the paper, gasping in surprise as her eyes fell on a beautiful, white photo album. _

_˝So you never lose them again, ˝he had told her. _

_..................._

_Memories. How ironic_, she thought. _Seeing that now memories were the only thing she still had of him. She lost him, but the memories were still there: every day, every hour, even every minute. And not only in obvious things, like hearing the song they made love to the first time, or finding a piece of his clothes somewhere around the house – things that she had learned to live with; but in the smallest details too, like the sound of someone's laughter that would remind her of his, or someone brushing his fingers across his hair, a gesture he would do often too. Sometimes, she wondered if the pain would ever go away, or at least become easier to live with. Sure, there were days when it was indeed easier; days that could be described as happy, or, at least the happiest they could be, given the situation. But there were also the ones, like when she had to explain to Aaron for God knows which time why Jack wasn't there to read to him, or when she would find herself looking at the old photo albums, like now; when it would become so difficult that it was hard to even breathe_.

She often wondered if it would have made any difference if she had got rid of those last remaining evidences of his presence in the house, like the photos or his favorite aftershave, with which she would still occasionally spray the pillows in her bedroom, when his scent would start to fade away. She had even considered it once, in the days that followed his departure: to take the scissors and cut out his face from all the photos; something you could see in plenty of movies dealing with the breakup. Once, she had even prepared everything: she had arranged Aaron to sleep at his friend, poured herself a glass of wine; then sat on the couch and surrounded herself with the albums – she had even taken the scissors…but once she had opened the first album, once she had seen his face smiling back at her…she had known she couldn't do it, cause no matter how painful it was to look at them, they were also a proof – a proof that it _had_ happened, that it _was_ real, that it wasn't just a dream.

She brushed her fingers across the cover one last time; then opened it slowly……

_____

Hope you like it. The same principle is the same as before – the more reviews, the faster the update ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Long time no see, huh? Sorry about the wait – it´s just that...LF was closed for the cleanup, and since I´m posting this fic simultanously here and there, I didn´t think it would be fair to post it earlier on one place and wait on the other. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you´ll like this one too. It is a bit short, but the next ones will be longer, I promise. ;) The song is Wintersong by Sarah McLachlan - I think I mentioned it in the first chapter too, but I´m not sure, so... just to be safe ;)

p.s. The reunion is approaching....

**CHAPTER 3:**

_And this is how I see you_

_In the snow on Christmas morning_

_Love and happiness surround you_

_As you throw your arms up to the sky_

_I keep this moment by and by...._

_Oh I miss you now, my love_

_Merry Christmas, merry Christmas,_

_Merry Christmas, my love…_

Her eyes fell down on the first photo, and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she remembered the day it was taken.

_They had just had their first snow of the season and, naturally, all three of them were out in no time, doing snow angels and making a snowman in their backyard. They were enjoying the snow so much that they didn't want to stop, which resulted in the snowman ending up being twice Aaron's size, so that Jack had to lift him to put the carrot on top. Laughing (and already half-frozen), they had entered the house, Aaron going to play with his toys as the two of them went in the kitchen, Kate making them all some hot chocolate while Jack circled around, pretending to be helping her but instead using every available opportunity to kiss her or touch her or make her mind go dizzy in some other way; which in the end re__sulted in chocolate boiling and exploding all over them, both of them remaining speechless for a moment; then bursting into laughter as they saw each other´s appearance._

_˝Come here. ˝he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards him, his arms wrapping behind her back as his lips captured hers; giving her a small and tender kiss before pulling away and saying he would take care of the mess while she was free to go upstairs and change herself._

_She smiled, grateful; and raised herself on tiptoes to give him a small peck. ˝Chocolate suits you good. Maybe we should try it on later. ˝she whispered seductively in his ear before she pulled away abruptly, leaving him standing there, his eyes wide and his mouth open; and he could swear he heard her laughing as she disappeared behind the door_.

She looked down at the next photo and felt her lip quiver. _It was their ´photo of the year´ last Christmas; the one they had made their official Christmas card to send to family and friends_. She gently traced their faces with her hand, her fingers staying the longest on his, travelling the once so familiar contours. Her mind drifted to the moment of their last meeting. _He looked nothing like in that photo – just a tired, unrecognizable shadow of the man he used to be_.

She remembered the gentleness of his touch, the tenderness of his voice _as he brought his hands on her face and whispered he was glad too, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss that left her breathless and wanting for more_.

_Back then, she really believed that that was it, that all the obstacles were finally behind them and that they would get their happily-ever-after. That he would be there with them for the rest of their lives. And now… she didn't even where he was._ She hadn't heard from him since that last meeting at the airport. Those first couple of days, she was glad, thinking he had finally realized he couldn't just call her whenever he got drunk or needed someone to babble to about going back to the island. Then, as days passed, she was starting to feel more and more worried, afraid something might have happened to him. She had even contacted Hurley and Sayid and Sun and whoever she could think of that might know where he was, but with no success. It was as if he just disappeared from the face of earth. ˝He´s probably out there somewhere, continuing his flying in a hope the plane would crash. ˝she thought sadly, tracing his face with her fingers. _Wherever he was, she hoped he was safe. And warm. And with someone._ But she doubted it, knowing that he always dealt with his problems by isolating himself, punishing himself for whatever it was that time that he thought was his fault.

Suddenly, she heard the church bells ringing. She looked at the clock. _Midnight_. She closed her eyes and imagined him in front of her. ˝Merry Christmas. ˝she whispered as she gave him an imaginary peck on the lips.

She opened her eyes and looked down; her eyebrows frowning in confusion at the sight of a drop falling down on the photo. She stared at it for a few moments, not realizing where it had come from. But then she realized. She brought her hand to her cheek and there they were: wet, salty and faithful – _tears_ – her only companion in these times of solace and despair. She let them fall down, not even bothering to wipe them away – she knew it wouldn't make sense – as soon as she would wipe those, the new ones would follow, stronger and faster than the first ones. So she let them fall, closing her eyes and bringing her knees to her chest, crying and crying until there was nothing to cry out anymore….

____

Please R&R ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the reviews *hugs* I know this one is a bit late, but – blame college for it *sigh*

**CHAPTER 4:**

_Sense of joy, fills the air_

_And I daydream, and I stare_

_Above the tree and I see_

_Your star_

_Up there…_

She opened her eyes, slowly wiping away the tears as she focused on breathing normally again. _As much as it was painful, crying helped her too, for now she felt as if at least a small piece of burden had been lifted off of her shoulders_. She stared at the window, watching the flakes slowly descending; when she suddenly heard the more and more growing song that was spreading from the outside. _We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…_ She could feel the excited chattering of the people passing by and the sounds of children playing and laughing as they ran around across the neighborhood. She smiled. _At least someone was happy_. She scolded herself for such thoughts, promising herself she would do her best to make this Christmas the happiest yet for Aaron, determined not to show how unhappy she was in front of him. She leaned her head backwards and watched the shades of the flames dancing on the ceiling for a couple of minutes, the action having surprisingly calming effect on her. She started to feel her neck go stiff, so she straightened up a bit, her eyes travelling across the room. _She liked the way she had decorated it this year. Lots of candles, stockings hanging on the fireplace, tree rising up in the middle of the room_. She stopped at the Christmas tree, watching the lights as they intertwined, flickering in harmony with the music silently playing in the background. Then…something shiny caught her eyes. A flicker coming from the middle of the tree. She looked in that direction; smiling tenderly as her eyes fell on a shiny, golden star hanging on the tree. _It was his star. The one he had had since childhood, his favorite Christmas ornament, as he once shared with her. She had asked him if he wanted it back; the day he came to take away his stuff, but he insisted on not doing so_. ˝Keep it for…for him. ˝he had told her, before entering his car and driving away.

She looked at the star and her eyes stretched into a smile as she remembered their decorating of the tree last Christmas.

***

_And this is how I see you_

_In the snow of Christmas morning_

_Love and happiness surround you_

_As you throw your arms up to the sky_

_I keep this moment by and by…_

_She was standing on the chair, doing the higher branches; while Jack and Aaron were scattered across the floor, covering the lower ones. The two of them were almost done, while she still had a pile of ornaments waiting for her, but she blamed it solely on the fact that they looked so cute - Jack sitting on the ground, handing Aaron the balls and helping him put them up – that she would often find herself just staring at them, hand suspended in air, smile on her face – until he would call her on it, teasing her and flashing her one of his cutest grins. _

_˝Oh, you think you´re so funny, all proud of yourself, don't you? ˝she finally snapped, irritated, making him grin even more; and she couldn't resist not smiling too._

_˝Admit it – you luuuuuuurvf me. ˝he sang teasingly and she threw a cloth on him, hitting him on the head. He pulled it off and put it on the ground. ˝That wasn't a denial. ˝he said; grinning, before moving sideways to avoid the next one hitting him too._

_Their little ´fight´ was interrupted by Aaron, happily toddling towards Jack until he reached him, placing his hands on Jack´s shoulders for a support as he looked up: ˝Alon…´tal. ˝he babbled, giving Jack a star he had found among the ornaments. _

_Jack took it from him and held it in his hand. ˝You want to put this one yourself, buddy? ˝he asked him and the boy nodded excitedly. ˝Okay, here we go. ˝he said, lifting him up and holding him as the boy hang the star on one of the branches in the middle of the tree, the top being reserved for an angel figure they had picked out together._

_He looked so happy that she just had to get her camera. ˝Jack, smile! ˝she said, and he turned around, confused, then breaking into a grin as he saw her looking him through the camera. He smiled at her as Aaron jumped up and down, wanting to be in it too; until Jack finally picked him up, lifting him on his shoulders and turning to finally pose with him, as Kate pressed the click button._

****

She traced his smile with her finger now, finding that photo in the album. _He looked so happy. They all did_. She flipped the page and found them both smiling at the camera, her hugging him from behind; her arms wrapped in front of his, almost strangling him. _They laughed and laughed; and at one point he hoisted her up in his arms, carrying her around as she yelled for him to put her down, choking with laughter; while Aaron watched them amused, giggling_.

She looked at the last photo and remembered the relief they felt when the boy finally fell asleep, both of them exhausted and in awe at how much energy such a small child could have_. Jack offered to take him to bed and he gently peeled him off of the floor, taking him in his arms and carrying him upstairs. She finished with the decorating and cleaned up a bit, pouring them two glasses of wine and settling herself down on the couch, turning off the lights and watching the tree sparkle. He joined her not long after, sitting down behind her and pulling her backwards until her back was resting comfortably against his chest; and there they waited for midnight to come, chatting quietly and just enjoying each other´s company_.

She smiled sadly and moved aside the blanket. Aaron would be up early in the morning and she knew she had to go to bed if she wanted to be fresh and ready for him the next day. She took the last sip and carefully laid the glass back on the table. Throwing one last glance at the photo, she closed the album, putting it down on the couch. She got up, turned off the stereo and, after making sure to eat the cookies and drink half the glass of milk that Aaron had left for Santa, she headed towards her bedroom, praying for the sleep to come soon.

…………………..

The reunion is just around the corner (aka, in the next chapter). Depending by the feedback for this chapter, I might have it up by this Thursday – kinda in a celebration of eppy 4 ;) Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, guys! *hugs* As promised, the reunion… (I know I said _Thursday_, but, seriously…after an eppy like that, I was in no state of editing the chapter and doing corrections :p ˝_I have always been with you_.˝ *dies*)

**CHAPTER 5:**

She was awoken by the sound of the doorbell. She stirred in the bed, groggily, propping herself on her elbows. She checked the phone to see what time it was. _23:42. Who could it be at this time of night?_ The doorbell rang again. Groaning, she slid down off the bed and, throwing over her nightgown, headed downstairs.

She turned on only the lights in the kitchen, deciding that the lights of the Christmas tree were enough to allow her to move through the house without knocking something over, her eyes still sensitive to the light. She reached the door and went to look through the peephole, her fingers grabbing the handle tightly while her face went pale as she saw who was standing in front. She wondered if it was real, if maybe she was still dreaming. She even considered ignoring it, convinced it was just a product of her imagination and knowing that, if that was the case, it would be even more painful in the morning. But as she threw another glance at the person standing in front, she realized she didn't care – _she would deal with the pain later, now wanting nothing more than to enjoy this fantasy that was offered to her_. And with that in mind, she opened the door….

….The sight of him knocked her out of breath. He looked nothing like the man she had seen the last time, at the airport: broken, drunk and messy. He was now clean shaved, wearing smart suit and a white striped shirt, one of her favorites. In one hand, he was holding a nicely wrapped up present; in another, a fresh bouquet of red roses. Standing at the door, still unable to say anything, she drank in his appearance, her gaze finally stopping at his eyes, her heart making a happy jump as she realized they again had the same flicker they used to have.

˝Kat…˝he finally spoke, but before he could even finish, her arms were around his neck; her hugging him tightly and almost knocking him out of balance. He managed to steady himself and he awkwardly put his hands on her back, not really sure what to do next. As the wind outside grew stronger, the scent of her skin reached his senses, and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and forgetting everything for a moment, letting himself be lost in her for a fraction of a second, before starting to pull away slowly.

But before he had a chance to say anything, her hands were on his face, cupping it tenderly as she started to lean in.

˝Kate…˝he started carefully, his eyebrows frowning in confusion. _Dreading to appear on her doorstep that night, he had expected lots of reactions, but this definitely wasn't one of them. He didn't know what to do or how to act; her hugging and kissing him not even on the bottom of the list of the different scenarios he had in mind once he showed himself up there_.

But she didn't let him finish, her mouth attacking his with fervor even she didn't know she had. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips kissing, sucking and probing every part of his she could find. _It felt so, so good to be able to feel him against her again. To be able to touch his face, kiss his lips, lose herself in his scent._ She could feel he was still stiff, uncertain of her actions, and she slowed down her moves, now kissing him still passionately, but with a certain gentleness that told him that she knew what she was doing and that she wanted it, so he finally gave in, returning her kisses with the same passion and love as she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the living room…

________

_**Oh and…just a little warning – starting with next chapter, the rating of this fic goes up ;) (yes, that means jex :p)**_


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I´d like to apologize to everyone reading and commenting on this fic for almost a year long waiting. :o I know it was rude and unfair of me, but we had already stepped into February with this fic last year, and I guessed I lost that Christmas feeling/spirit by that time and I felt like readers lost it too, so I thought it would be unfair to this fic to just scrabble something in rush and end it that way. I wanted to FEEL it again, so I decided to wait till Xmas time next year to continue with it. I would have updated it last week, on Christmas, but I forgot my password and couldn´t log in neither here nor on my e-mail address where I have the password, ´cause of some server problems, so that´s why I wasn´t able to post it earlier. Hope you´ll enjoy it anyways.

Oh and, just one more note... The fic is reaching its end, and, even though a year has passed, there´s still that surprise waiting at the end, so...please read and review.

And, a **Very** (belated) **Merry Christmas** to you all **and a** **Happy New Year**, filled with lots and lots of epic Jate scenes!

Warning: with this chapter, the rating of the fic goes to M, so...

_______________

Previously on _The Magic of Christmas_:

~ Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips kissing, sucking and probing every part of his she could find. _It felt so, so good to be able to feel him against her again. To be able to touch his face, kiss his lips, lose herself in his scent._ She could feel he was still stiff, uncertain of her actions, and she slowed down her moves, now kissing him still passionately, but with a certain gentleness that told him that she knew what she was doing and that she wanted it, so he finally gave in, returning her kisses with the same passion and love as she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the living room… ~

**CHAPTER 6:**

They continued to kiss as he carried her into the living room, finally reaching his destination and carefully setting her down. His hands found her shoulders, steadying her; but she caught him off guard, leaning in and capturing his lips with hers again. His eyebrows arched as he gently pushed on her shoulders, peeling her away from him.

˝Kate…˝, he started, but she interrupted him, putting her finger on his lips.

˝Don´t. We can talk later, now…now I just need to feel you close to me again. _Please_. ˝she whispered, her deep emerald eyes digging into his.

He looked at them, trying to find even the smallest trace of her not knowing what she wanted, but he couldn't; so he nodded slowly, watching her lean in and then closing his eyes as he felt her mouth on his again. He welcomed them eagerly, swallowing her in a kiss; his hands finding her head, cradling it safely as his mouth attacked hers fervently, all restrains forgotten.

They sank down on the carpet in front of the fireplace, the need to feel each other….to love each other… too strong to ignore; and they both knew they wouldn't make it to the bedroom. She attacked his buttons, tearing them apart, forcing the shirt away; her hands roaming up and down his back, her fingers grazing his skin, wanting to touch more, needing to feel more; the passion and hunger for each other during the past couple of months bursting out of every move they made. His hands travelled down her body, remembering every part, every inch, every curve; as their tongues dueled silently, dancing in the harmony with the flames that flickered inside the fireplace.

When the need to breathe became too strong to ignore, he pulled out from the kiss, his mouth going down her neck until they reached her collarbone; and then he plunged into it, kissing, sucking and licking the soft skin, making her throw her head backwards as she moaned in pleasure, every vibrant of her body feeling like on fire.

She felt him tug on her shirt and she lifted her arms up, allowing him to take it off; his eyes never leaving hers in the process; then finally throwing it away and stepping back, to admire her.

˝God, you´re beautiful. So beautiful. ˝he whispered softly, cupping her face in his hands as he spoke and then finally lying her down; him following right behind.

They kissed for a while, slowly and gently, taking their time; but soon the desire became too big to ignore anymore, and their kisses quickened, growing more and more impatient. She put her hands on his chest and flipped them over, kissing him passionately; needing to take control and him allowing her too, sensing she needed that, needed to be in charge so she could feel alive again. Her fingers roamed across his chest as her tongue continued to make wonders inside his mouth, his mind foggy and aware of nothing else besides the taste of her kisses, the caressing of her fingers and the feeling of her body draped all over his. They were both panting now; their bodies glistening in the lights coming from the Christmas tree. She leaned forward, her hands intertwining around his neck, gently brushing the flushed skin there as her lips nested below his earlobe. .He heard a sound, a whisper and, as he brought himself to focus, he finally recognized the words coming from her mouth, over and over again, on a loop, a mix of whisper and plea: _In me, in me, in me_… He nodded, swallowing her mouth in a frenzy kiss as he lifted her up and positioned himself, her sliding down on him almost immediately. And as his eyes rolled back at the sensation of being inside of her again, he felt her close her mouth around the skin of his shoulder, both of them still for a moment, carving the sensation in their memory.

And then she started to move on top of him, frenzy and passionate intertwining with slow and gentle; their bodies glistening in the light coming from the fireplace, dancing in the rhythm that felt so far away and yet so familiar that they both wondered how in the world they could have even thought they could forget it.

He could feel her walls starting to clench around him, and he closed his eyes, needing so hard to come too, but determined to make it last longer. His hands went on her hips, holding her still as she rode her way through her orgasm, placing small kisses all across her shoulder, holding her close and whispering soft love words in her ear until she finally calmed down and it was safe for him to start moving inside of her again.

Their tongues continued to move in unison, exploring the familiar contours as their moves slowly became more and more fervent, his working his way in and out of her at madly pace now, her meeting his thrusts halfway, both of them shivering, working hard to reach that place of pure bliss together. And then it happened. The time seemed to halt as he felt her tighten around him again, and she bit down hard on his shoulder, making what he was sure would be one hell of a hickey the next day, but he couldn't care less, because the next second he was coming too; his eyes slamming shut, his mind exploding in what seemed a thousand of stars dissolving into one bright, blindening burst of white. He felt her head fall onto his chest, her hand resting above his heart, her breathing hard and fast, tickling his skin; and in that moment, he realized that nothing, nothing in the world, none drug, none booze, could make him feel the way he was feeling now and it was in that moment that he made a promise to himself to do everything in his power never to lose her again.

___________

Please R&R! :p


End file.
